Slipdream
by mamabot
Summary: TFP Soundwave Slipstream Lazerbeak. Starscream finds this out the hard way when she arrives on Earth. On top of that, he finds out why Soundwave, Megatron and Slipstream despise him so much.


**Slipdream**

Soundwave x Slipstream TFP

(Slipstream &amp; Starscream as siblings)  
All cast members Hasbros, no AU in mind.

* * *

There is only one on board who knows the truth about Lazerbeak's creation. Correction, one who knows the truth and one who is one-half of Lazerbeak's creators. Both of them are on the bridge along with Lazerbeak when Nemesis is suddenly rocked and then actually rolled to Her side by an unstable vortex opening all to close to her port side.

Megatron leaps from his throne at the first jolt and makes it to the helm controls before Nemesis lists over. Lighter weight and less experienced warriors, Vehicons on bridge duty can not react as quickly and are not as fortunate. In fact, one Vehicon's leg is crushed as he slides past just as Megatron's heavy pede comes down in his dash. His cries are silenced quickly though when a second Vehicon smashes into him crushing them both against the wall.

For Soundwave, he saw a flash of strange energy readings and fingers were flying over Nemesis' control as the first jolt hits. Tentacles lash out anchoring him to his station as Nemesis cries out her distain to being tipped over. Nemesis' unusual demise is not what has the silent mech's spark pulsing erratically, though.

As soon as the vortex opens, his spark is overwhelmed by a sensation he hasn't felt in eons. It actually makes him gasp and his fingers trip over the controls making Nemesis shudder again.

Megatron slaps the communications and barks, "Starscream, return!"

"What is it?" For once he is not snarking, just asking for further information.  
"Just do as I say," Megatron snaps using all the strength he can to shove the manual helm controls so he can right his precious ship.

"Can we at least get a bridge?" Starscream returns the snap.

Megatron spares a look to Soundwave. It's unlike Soundwave to not already be on something like that. Normally he would have opened the bridge before Megatron even gives the order to return. Lazerbeak is fluttering madly against his guardian's chest still attached at the HUB. That has Megatron even more concerned because Lazerbeak is normally as calm as Soundwave, which only can mean that Soundwave is in distress as well. An attack like this is certainly not something to unnerve the stoic mech so that can only mean something worse is coming through the vortex.

"Soundwave?" Megatron pushes out not as an order, but in concern. "A bridge for the Seekers?"

Soundwave visibly gulps and then shakes his head. He spares a moment to remove a hand from the console to lay it calmly on Lazerbeak. It helps calm her a little, but not Megatron. For if Soundwave will break from his duties to spare compassion on her… it really must be something coming

Before either can respond though, something bursts through the vortex followed by five more and then, the vortex closes. Lazerbeak leaps off Soundwave's chest and through a small bridge he swiftly opens with the other one closes.

Megatron punches up a visual of what burst through the vortex. He may not be able to identify exactly who it is from this distance, but with the way Soundwave is reacting and that blur of color from the first arrival, he has a pretty damn good idea what is going on. "Go," he softly orders.

Soundwave doesn't even wait, he is through Lazerbeak's still open bridge and is gone.

"Megatron? Are we getting that bridge?" Starscream asks once again.

Megatron can not speak, because for the first time in a very long time, he is worried for someone else. With all the loyalty Soundwave has shown him and the Decepticon cause, fate better be kind to the mech and grant him this one happiness. By all that is in his power, Megatron will help him. He holds the helm control with one hand, and reaches over to activate the bridge for Starscream. "Hurry, Air Commander."

* * *

Megatron need not worry though. First, the new arrival is quite skilled and secondly she is being backed up by one of the sliest and deadliest of mechs.

The teal and Decepticon-purple jet is holding her own at evading all five of the Autobot Aerialbots, but Soundwave knows better. She won't make it much longer. She's tired and the vortex has thrown her off a little.  
Lazerbeak dashes in front of one white jet making it sputter and then break off to pursue. Soundwave is able to sneak up behind and hit one in the engine sending it careening to the ground. That still leaves three chasing their prey.

She can feel it though. She's not alone. If this was any other time, she might break a tear loose, but this isn't the time. She can't come this far to let something distract her and lose it all.

Soundwave pours on the speed, strafing shots across the back of one and dropping himself between the teal jet and her remaining two attackers. Having shaken off her foe, Lazerbeak dashes in front of the teal jet to lead the way. One Aerialbot follows Soundwave and the other remains on his original target. These two are not easy to shake off. They have come too far to lose the fight now.

* * *

Megatron is watching all this from the bridge. He wants to dash out there and help them, but he must stay and keep his fort afloat. If he doesn't see to Nemesis' immediate repairs, then there will be no home for his loyal soldier to come home to. He snaps his orders out to the repair crew. These Eradicons and Vehicons notice the slightest difference in his snap. They are taking the brunt of his frustration for something else bothering their Lord and Leader.

"Starscream! Where are you?!"

* * *

Just as Megatron snarls, Starscream burst on to the battlefield to see Soundwave split away from the other Decepticon Tetrajet. He knows if he wants to remain in Megatron's good graces he better help Soundwave return home unscathed: he follows Soundwave, leaving his other Seekers to assist the new arrival.

Soundwave ripples out his frustration to Starscream for assisting him rather than the other, but Starscream just figures it to be their ongoing rivalry and nothing else. Still he stays on this white jet's aft.

As soon as Starscream's division arrives, Lazerbeak dips under attaching herself to the teal Seeker. The silver fliers surround and pummel the Aerialbot giving the tired Decepticon a chance to escape. She takes it and with Lazerbeak's guidance, makes her way back to Nemesis.

Even though Soundwave is being pursued, he is always keeping a reading on the teal jet. As soon as she is able to escape, he too breaks away to leave Starscream to finish this fight. Let Starscream gloat all he wants for Soundwave knows he has his spark's deepest desire heading back to Nemesis.

She lands on the flight deck and gracefully unfolds to her lovely bipedal form with Lazerbeak fanning her wings across the purple chest. Three steps behind, Soundwave unfolds. Nemesis is not perfectly level but these two walk her slanted deck as easily as if on the solid ground. Neither says a word to each other; now is not the time.

With Lazerbeak's guidance, the returning Decepticon makes her way to the bridge. She makes it fully into the room and gives room for Soundwave to make it in behind her before the door to seals. Crossing an elegant hand over her chest (and Lazerbeak), she dips her knee and lowers her head reverently in curtsey, "My Liege, Lord Megatron."

With a snap to his fingers, Megatron has a Vehicon take the helm controls so he can stride up to her. Soundwave stands behind her like a guard. To anyone else it would like he is keeping an eye on her incase she makes a move to harm his Leader. Megatron knows otherwise. It is she Soundwave is giving the protection to and it brings a warm smile to Megatron's lips.

"Rise, Commander Slipstream," Megatron respectfully welcomes her back to his officer's fold.

Slipstream does as ordered, clasping her arms behind her back. "My apologies for allowing more of the enemy to follow me through... Alive."

Megatron chuckles flicking a hand through the air, "Ah, well I was getting bored with the Autobots we are already battling here. We needed a few more adversaries to keep it entertaining."

Slipstream smiles. If this were the officer's mess there would be more bantering. Unlike her brother, her loyalty is very real. Like her sparkmate's. Megatron fully knows this and lets it be reminded by that light remark even though the Nemesis' situation is dangerous right now.

Megatron holds his hand out and she knows to lay hers into it. If she were single and not a soldier he would kiss her fingertips as a lady should be treated. As it is though, she is a closes friend's mate and he is very happy for the couple. With all the death and destruction war brings, he needs this little touch of hope right now. He closes his fingers over hers to give a silent and personal welcome home.

Her helm dips again and this time she has to fight very hard to keep back a tear. Not just to the kindness her leader is giving her, but the support her mate's long time friend is giving both of them.

He gives one last squeeze and then lets got to get down to business. "Let me get the other officers up here and then I want you to tell us what happened."

"Of course, My Lord," Slipstream returns to a professional posture.

* * *

~~0~~

With the other officers (minus Starscream) in the room, she begins. Soundwave remains silent through all of this just soaking in both the vision of her with Lazerbeak before him once again and the wealth of information she delivers. As she explains, he adds the information to Nemesis' computers and his spark gets used to feeling her signature pulsing so close to his own again.

Megatron is listening with rap attention but occasionally his lips tug to a soft smile at the way her hand continues to soothe over soft mewling Lazerbeak. Soundwave is being clearly professional but his body language too is very different.

Just as Slipstream finishes her debriefing, the bridge doors open and the Second in Command strides in arrogantly. "Well, I hope Soundwave appreciates me saving his aft and KnockOut is having a good time repairing the new recruit. As for the Aerialbots, I doubt we will be seeing that Autobot Medic for a LONG time. He will be quite busy."

All turn from the monitor they are studying to face the arrogant blow hard.

Starscream's jaw drops as his optics lay on the teal and purple femme. "Slipstream? Is that you? What happened to your Vosian helm spire?"

Megatron smiles. Of course he knows the family relationship, but just to make the dig publicly, he graces a hand out, "Oh, Starscream, you know our new Air Commander?"

Starscream sputters, "AIR Commander?! That is MY-"

"As Second in Command, your duties are a bit over taxed in making sure we have the Energon we need and the repair work to Nemesis is properly overseen. Now that we have another capable Seeker Commander, she can oversee the duty of Air Commander."

Soundwave's chest silently chuckles and Slipstream gives a gentle elbow nudge to him even though she too is enjoying Starscream's disgust.

This just angers Starscream even more and he charges at them. Soundwave smacks Starscream's backhand away before it can reach Slipstream's cheek. In addition, Starscream finds a teal Energy Blade glowing against his throat. Megatron does nothing just watching the show.

Starscream is not put aside so easily though. Now he is nose to nose with his twin sister and can feel it even more. Before him and to his left are two energy fields pulsing in perfect harmony. He looks up to her forehelm once more. Instead of the single ruby spire she used to share with him, it is now a ruby four pronged outlined in Decepticon purple. It's design is identical to… He looks to his left.

"Noooooo," he seethes putting it together. Just as sharply he snaps his optics down to Lazerbeak attached to her chest. He takes one slow step back and shakes his head just as slowly. "Please Slipstream… please say it isn't so. That-! Is NOT!" He aims a missile at her chest and sparkling.

What happens next shocks Starscream into stumbling further back. Three hands cover Lazerbeak making her mewl loudly to the triple protection. One from each creator and one from their best friend. "You will not harm Lazerbeak, Starscream."

Starscream blinks up at Megatron. He has never heard a tone of voice so deadly from the ex-gladiator. Sure Megatron has turn his anger on him many a time, but this is completely different. It's as if Megatron is claiming Lazerbeak part of his personal family.

"Come," Megatron croons to Lazerbeak. One hand he leaves on her back while the other scoops under her bottom. Soundwave and Slipstream pull their hands away so that Megatron can take Lazerbeak to his protection. First he presses a rare kiss to her helm top and then presses her to his own chest. She may not be able to link in like she can with her parents, but magnetically she can hold onto his chest. It's a very strong and warm chest. It's been a while since she has been this close to the large mech's warm field, but it has always been a comfort to her. Megatron caresses the little one's wing as if it was perfectly natural for her to lay across his broad chest.  
"Soundwave, see that our Air Commander has proper quarters and is settled in with every necessity she needs…and deserves." His tone maybe an order, but his optics are on Starscream as a warning.

Starscream wisely steps aside as Soundwave leads the way to the door. Through a closed com, Megatron tells the couple they are relieved of duty for the next cycle but promises his diligent officer that if there is an emergency, he will contact him.

Megatron is quite surprised to see Soundwave stop at the door. He turns and with his very own voice, dips his helm, "Thank you, My Liege."

Megatron respectfully and silently dips his own for a moment and then flicks his hand to shoo them both away. Before addressing his very pissed off SIC or other officers, he gives a soft churr to Lazerbeak. She nuzzles her beak against his chest and then sighs softly.

Starscream gapes. Not just at the tenderness Megatron is showing the stupid little 'drone', but the fact that no one else seems surprised. Shockwave is easily finishing up Soundwave's tasks. KnockOut is talking softly with Shockwave about the readings of what else came through the vortex.

Finally he can't take it any longer and barks to them all. "I'm her BROTHER! Her twin at that! How-how long have you known they were sparkmates? And-and IT!" he flicks a hand at Lazerbeak.

KnockOut shrugs, "He may not come to me often, but it's in his medical file that his spark is bonded."

Shockwave also shrugs nonchalantly, "I assisted with the early delivery of Lazerbeak, hence her underdeveloped form and need to be with her sire constantly."

Megatron smirks, "I introduced them and encouraged them to bond." Starscream sputters again until Megatron points to the door. "We have more enemies, a ship that is damaged, and an added crew member. As the officer in charge of our supplies, I suggest you get to work."

Starscream purses his lips and turns on a heel. With a stomp makes his way to the door.

"Oh, and Starscream," the grey Seeker turns back to hear the rest of the warning, "If I'm right, we might have more sparklings on the way. We are going to need additional PURE Energon to insure the healthy arrival. We certainly don't want this one to be underdeveloped due to stressful conditions or 'accidents', now do we?"

Starscream gulps heavily. Now he knows when Slipstream was carrying Lazerbeak. It was during the time that Soundwave was badly damaged during a raid he organized that 'accidentally went wrong'. Although it was never openly discussed, everyone knows Starscream set up that attack in hopes of killing his biggest threat: Third in Command Soundwave.

During the development of a sparkling, it continually needs materials from the sire while incubating inside the carrier. Because Soundwave had been in a medically induced stasis lock for lunar cycles, he was unable to be intimate with his sparkmate and deliver the materials Lazerbeak needed for her development.

In other words… due to Starscream's arrogance, he put his niece's health and development at risk. On top of that, now he knows why his sister finished off their sibling relationship and cut her Vosian spire off. It was one thing when he kept telling her that no mech was good enough for a Royal of Vos, but this was different. He broke her spark and nearly killed her much wanted offspring. Not just any offspring, but one belonging to their Leader's dear friend.

Sadly, Starscream drops his helm, "Yes, Megatron. I understand fully."

* * *

~~0~~

Soundwave shows Slipstream the access panel to his quarters. Due to their shared spark signature, it will open for her as well. Stepping inside, Soundwave removes his mask and her lips descend. The mask clatters to the floor in his need to clasp her to his needy frame.

As much as they have tried to be professional on the bridge, right now they just need each other. A reminder that the other is alive and well. They need to feel, to hear, to taste, to merge and engulf the other. Every fiber of their beings need to merge with each other.

Sure it's a bit sloppy in the way their arms get tangled up in needing to touch and caress each other but it also makes it all the more real and less of a dream. She even ends up tripping over his dangling tentacles and they land in a knotted pile on the floor.

The tears of want and passion are soon mixing with those of laughter. Slipstream starts laughing so hard she gets the hic-ups and has to stop. Soundwave scoots them along the floor into the corner of the room where they can relax a moment. Arousal will just have to take a back seat while they chuckle and snuggle.

"How is * she?" Slipstream hics.

Soundwave soothes his longer limbs around her taking care to caress her teal wings. "She's doing just fine. Quite resilient. You gave her some good coding."

Slipstream kisses the underside of his chin, "Well, she * seems very happy * here on Nemesis."

"Megatron takes her flying when he needs to get away. Sometimes I think she likes flying with him more than me."

Slipstream pulls back so she can look into her lover's lavender optics. There she can see his mock-pain. She gives his spark cover a soft pat. "Well, guess we will just have to see what we can do about that. Does someone need a little mech this time?"

Soundwave adjusts her in his lap playing with her wings rather seductively. "I just need some Slipstream-time."

"Umm, well, looks like I'm all yours, Commander, seeing how I'm off duty," she plays with his forehelm spires with her lips.

* * *

~~0~~

Megatron smiles happily when a strange cry ripples down Nemesis' halls. The Vehicons on the bridge turn to their Leader in concern. Shockwave merely shakes his head lightly. He pulls up a fresh screen and makes a chart. "Care to be the first to place your hypothesis?"

Megatron throws his head back laughing fully. Leave it to logical and scientific Shockwave to open a pool on Soundwave and Slipstream's next sparkling.

"You know, I think I just might," Megatron places his guess.


End file.
